


Glow

by Moonbeam (luvsbitca)



Series: Merlin Summerpornathon 2013 Stories and Bits [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: summerpornathon, M/M, Magic, glowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/pseuds/Moonbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin has a secret. When he has sex he...glows. He does everything in his power to stop his newest sex partner from finding out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glow

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer -** I own nothing.
> 
> Written for the summerpornathon challenge - Glow

  
**Glow**  
by Moonbeam

Merlin had never looked someone in the eye when he had sex with them.

He had been accused, rightly so, of being a total top.

Merlin had tried, once with Lancelot, and again with George, to have a relationship. To go on _dates_ but eventually his…refusal to switch things up or even allow his partner to be in a position where they were not on their knees in front of him, clutching the headboard as he fucked their brains out, led to them dumping him. 

Merlin had given up on relationships. Sex was good, and he had excellent friends, so he just pretended that he didn’t fantasise about having someone throw an arm over his waist as they slept and he didn’t look at his friends that were in relationships with a gnawing pit of _want_ in his stomach. 

The first time Merlin had seen Arthur the prat was giving the bartender a stern lecture about something to do with wine or tannins or something. Merlin really didn’t like people who were so fucking rude to waitstaff. The next time Merlin met Arthur it was at Morgana’s birthday party. He hadn’t known Morgana for that long but she insisted he attend her birthday party and it was surprisingly hard to say no to Morgana. Arthur was slightly less of a prat at their second meeting…but not by much. Merlin supposed, after the fourth glass of wine, that the real problem was that Arthur was so fucking gorgeous it was a little distracting. 

Merlin swore he wouldn’t get involved after they had known one another for a while because of all the people in the world Arthur, the stuffy, sweet, prat, would never understand about Merlin. 

That all went out the window when Merlin went and kind of, sort of, maybe just a little, fell in love with Arthur and his weirdly noble behaviour, his odd little front teeth and the utterly snobbish way he lived his life while still being there to help anyone he could. Basically, Merlin was royally fucked. 

It all came to a head on a Wednesday night. Arthur had invited himself over to Merlin’s to watch a movie and halfway between Thor descending from Asgard and…whatever happened at the end of the movie Arthur twisted around and kissed Merlin. 

Merlin couldn’t help but respond. Letting his mouth drop open, his tongue sliding out to meet Arthur’s. Arthur smiled against his mouth and then pushed down until Merlin was laid out on his own couch with Arthur settled above him. Then Arthur began to move, his hips settling a deep, rolling rhythm that made Merlin clutch at Arthur and pull his mouth away so that he could suck a dark mark on the other man’s neck. Arthur pressed Merlin more firmly into the couch, his hip bone sliding along the hard length of Merlin’s cock, and then away leaving their erections to slide together. Merlin knew he needed to move them but he also knew he had time – he was an adult and adults simply didn’t come in their pants like teenagers. He should push Arthur away, ask for time. Or, he could push him off, into Merlin’s room, strip him down and go to fucking town on that perfect posh arse. 

Merlin wasn’t expecting it, too lost in the fantasy and the way Arthur was nipping at the skin behind his ear to notice. 

Then he did. 

“No,” Merlin gasped out but it was too late and he felt the rush of heat and sensation that always accompanied his orgasm. He began to _glow_. 

“Fuck,” Arthur said and slumped down onto Merlin. 

Merlin pulled away…or tried to, it didn’t work. Arthur held him in place while Merlin tried to squirm out from underneath him. 

“Merlin,” Arthur panted into his neck. “Did you glow when you came?”

Merlin shoved Arthur off him and scrambled off the couch. Arthur reached out and grabbed his wrist in an iron grip. 

“Let me go,” Merlin tried to sound firm but he sounded shattered. 

“I don’t care if you glow,” Arthur said twisting them around until he could straddle Merlin and hold him in place. 

“What?”

Arthur shrugged. “Morgana tends to float a little when she is really happy. I don’t care if you glow.”

“But…”

Arthur smirked. “How long until you can go again? I want to see if it’s different while I’m buried to the hilt in your arse.”

Merlin was silent…but he would probably be okay with that. 

**The End**


End file.
